Innuendos
by Kuipher
Summary: What happens when a brown-eyed detective and a blue-eyed ADA fall victim to the ever constant innuendos that plague their "normal" friendship?


Ok, so this is a little something I thought of one night. I thought this would a funny one shot, but I have to over write, and it became at least a multi-chapter thing.

* * *

Innuendos

"Olivia!" the tall blond, who was sitting beside Olivia's desk, practically had to scream her name so she could get the older woman's attention.

"Huh? What? I'm Sorry Alex. What were you saying?" said Olivia, trying to regain composure.

Alex smiled her Alex smile at Olivia. Looking into her Carmel eyes, Alex could get lost in these eyes for an eternity. These eyes spelled out a lifetime of hurt and compassion. These eyes were the eyes of a person whose compassion knows no bounds. Oh, the things Alex wanted to do to the owner of these eyes.

"Alex? Hello? What did you want to tell me?" the brown eyes were staring in to her blue. Her eyes had a hint of concern, but her smile and playful tone belie the seriousness of her eyes. "Ha, Alex, I swear I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Oh, sorry. I…I was going to ask if you were doing anything tonight…I mean, If you're not busy." Alex smiled nervously a hint of a blush creeping on her pale skin. "We... Could get dinner or something" Alex had never been this nervous in her life. What? Was she like sixteen trying to score for the first time? Damnit, she was a sate ADA.

Olivia, noting Alex's nervousness and flustered behavior, smiled to herself. She would let those emotions slid…for tonight. "Sure Alex, I would love to accompany you to dinner. Just let me grab my jacket." Olivia said rising and with smile that looked ridiculous still sitting on her face.

Alex gathered her things and strewed over to the coat rack were Olivia was gathering her things. "Olivia." Alex said, "Were would you like to go?" her tone soft, caring.

"Um," said Olivia looking at the ceiling, actually thing about where she would like to eat, "How about Chinese. Yes, Chinese" she said nodding her head in agreement with her dinner selection.

"Ok" Alex smiled, stepping back as Olivia stepped In front of her. Alex fallowed Olivia down towards the hall to the elevator.

****

Arriving at the restaurant Olivia pulled out a chair for Alex. The simple, yet friendly gesture made Alex smile. They took their seats and ordered their food.

"Olivia," Alex said, trying for the second time tonight to get the woman's attention. Olivia had her fist on her chin, starring across the dinner hall.

"Huh? Oh, Shit, sorry I keep zoning out on you." Olivia smiled with a newly formed blush on her face; a blush that did not go unnoticed by Alex.

"It's ok, I just don't think that's all to healthy in your line of work." Alex said concern in her voice.

"How so?" Olivia's interest was piqued.

"Well," Alex said, trying to find words, "You're a police officer in New York. You need to be on your toes, that's all." _On your toes? What the hell Alex. _"I...wouldn't want something bad to happen...," she mumbled, and mentally slapping herself for saying that.

"Thank you for your concern, counselor" Olivia said with a friendly smile, staring into Alexandra's eyes ice. And with that their food arrived.

Alex and Olivia were good friends. They were the only two females in their SVU squad, so instantly a magnetic pull of female friendship attracted them together in a plutonic friendship. But lately, unbeknownst to either of them, their innuendos of something greater have reached an all time high. However, they both know that for some reason, their friend is so addictive. Neither, in their own minds, could they place the source of these feelings for each other. If it was not such a preposterous idea, it could be considered attraction. However, neither would ever cop to that charge.

***

After dinner, par routine, they hailed a cab. Getting in after Alex, Olivia slid in taking her usual seat next to Alex's right.

"Dinner was nice." Alex stated

"Yes, it was. I had a great time," Olivia said, turning and smiling next to Alex. Alex looked at her and smiled back.

"You have court tomorrow?" Olivia said, trying to make small talk.

"No, I took the next two days off, hoping to have a lazy four day weekend." Alex said laughing to herself, as if it was a privet joke. "Why?" she asked

"oh, I was just wondering. " Olivia said bemusedly, with a frown on her face.

"Awe, is the hard detective upset that she won't see the GORGEOUS Alexandra Cabot kick ass and take names tomorrow?" she said, now turned completely in the cab, smiling at the woman next to her.

"No" Olivia lied.

"Oh sure," Alex said playfully, and with that the cab was at her apartment building. "Well, I had fun at dinner. I will see you Monday." Alex was already out of the cab and almost to her door when Olivia opened her door and started after Alex on the steps. Olivia, hightailing up the steps, grabbed Alex's wrist and turned her around quickly.

"Alex," Olivia said with angst in her voice, "Let's do this again."

* * *

Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Please. You people will LOVE the second chapter. Make it worth your while. ;D


End file.
